Why Me?
by DislicksicPotatoe
Summary: You know that show "16 and Pregnant"? Well they have it easy. Try being a 15-year-old bird kid who has been forced to have a child by evil white coats. Suddenly, it seems those teens have it so bad...


**AN: **I just finished Angel and...yeah... It was... Good? Well, I don't like Dylan, so be warned. This story takes place before Angel, so yeah I know what happens. No spoilers please, I won't give them out. Okay? Okay. So I think this will be fun so, Enjoy!

* * *

"Gazzy! Stop moving the furniture!" I shouted as Iggy tripped over the coffee table for the fifth time that day.

"I didn't move it! It was Dylan!" Gazzy protested. Dylan grinned sheepishly helping Iggy to his feet.

"Well, knock it off!" I snapped. It may have been a bit harsh, you know, boys will be boys, but I wasn't much on patience. Not that I ever had been. But I definitely wasn't now. It had been a month since Fang left.

Fang. I could barely say his name without the tears. I can't believe he left me. Just left, only a note to take his place.

"It's ok, Max," Iggy said, sensing my irritability, "I'm fine. Maybe a concussion. Or three." I smiled slightly. You've got to admit, Iggy can shine a light on any situation. Well, almost any.

"Max?" I glanced down and saw angel, _my _Angel, looking sympathetically up at me. "Are you okay?"

I contorted my face into what I hoped was a smile, "Yeah. I'm fine. I... I just need some air..." Angel nodded and I headed for the door.

* * *

there was nothing like the wind through your feathers to clear the thoughts of everything. Of those you love that just leave you behind. Those people who just...

Ugh. This wasn't working. I perched myself on a branch, raising my head to the sun. I was just starting to drift off when I heard. "Hi."

I was instantly alert, body tensed and ready for a fight. I groaned as I saw the clear blue eyes looking down at me. "What do you want?" I growled.

Dylan shrugged, "You looked upset, so I..."

"Does it ever occur to you I want to be alone?" I snapped, taking off once more. He was right after me. I remember teaching him how to fly, now he matched me beat for beat.

"Is this because of Fang?" When I said nothing he groaned. "Max, you can't live your whole life just waiting for him to come back, you have to move on. He probably already has."

I flushed angrily and shot towards the ground because you can't storm away very well in the sky. But it seems you can't even storm away from Dylan on the ground, either. He anxiously sped up to walk by my side, matching my angry stride with long ones of his own. He stepped in front of me forcing me to stop. "Max," he said slowly, "Fang isn't coming back."

"I never thought I was." I lied. I would always imagine him coming through the door, proclaiming he could never leave us. It never happened, but I can dream.

"Max..."

"He's the only one I could ever trust! I knew he had my back, no matter what. He was the only one who always knew what I felt. The only-" I cut my self short. No, I can't say any more. What I already said was to pathetic. _The only one that loved me,_ I couldn't stop myself from thinking it.

Dylan's face was hard. "I love you.." he said as if reading my mind.

"Yeah, yeah, I-" I was cut short as his lips pressed against mine. They were soft and warm, just like Fang's...

After a moment of shock I broke away. Taking a step back, I took in Dylan's face. He was smiling slightly, waiting for me to respond. I sighed, "Dylan... I know you think you're my match... But I just can't. I can't." His face fell and he stared at me curiously for a moment, willing me to explain. I looked at my feet, "I... I still love Fang..."

Dylan's face was hard but he tried to keep composed, "But he doesn't love you, Max."

I opened my mouth to respond, but he took off before I could. I shot into the sky after him to give him a piece of my mind, but thought better of it. I switched directions and perched in a nearby tree.

I want to say I just sat there. That I just let my temper cool and returned to being level headed leader Max. But I didn't. I sat in that tree as the un slowly started sinking into the ground and cried. Even I had to admit I had reached a new level of pathetic.

* * *

I never remembered actually falling asleep in that tree, but that was apparently what I did. The sun was hidden safely from sight as the stars twinkled welcomingly at me. I stood and stretched, the flock would probably be worried by now. I launched myself off the branch, letting my powerful, four-teen foot wings lift me into the sky.

It wasn't long before I realized I was being followed. I couldn't see who, bet I knew they were there. Years of running had made my senses more alert, and I could here the subtle changes in the night. Now I had two choices. 1: I could head back to the flock. I wasn't sure how many there were and reinforcements might be needed. Or 2: I could take care of this myself. If I bring them back to the flock, it could put them in danger. Danger they could very well already be in. But if they weren't and I led them to them...

I made my choice. There was no way I was putting the flock in danger. I turned to face whoever was following me. Out of the darkness came...

Dylan?

I sighed, "You again? Really? Do you have some 'Max sonar' or something?"

He smiled, though it didn't look to happy, "Something like that. "

We hovered there for a moment the only movement our wings. "Well..." I started, turning my back on him, "We'd better get back to the flock. They're probably worried..."

He got closer. I shuddered. I wanted to shoot away from him, but that would be stupid. I could rust him... Right?

Before I had a chance to answer that question, I felt his breath by my ear, "I'm sorry, Max." And the world fell out around me.


End file.
